St Daddy's Day
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Soft was what he needed tonight, soft hands, soft skin and a soft manner. He needed to be Daddied. And he needed to coddle.


_What happens when auto-correct switches Happy St Paddy's Day to Happy St Daddy's Day? Based on a real-life event where auto-correct really did this to my girlfriend when she wished me a Happy St Daddy's Day this year… My brain took flight. Enjoy babe._

 _Story points:_

 _Very much AU_

 _Age difference - I'm postulating fifteen to twenty years, nothing specific. This is fiction after all._

 _Explicit MMF sex - you have been warned._

* * *

 _Happy St Daddy's Day!_ The text message followed by several happy emoticons pops Daryl's eyes wide when he sees who it's from. He stares at it as he nibbles on his dirty thumb nail.

 _What the fuck?_ He typed those words back, finger scrawling across the keys on his phone dexterously.

 _ROTFLMFAO_ followed by an entire line of exclamation points comes back within a minute. Then, A _utocorrect_.

 _FFS_ he sends back followed by _I already said I ain't playin' that shit with you_ , before getting back to work. He ignores the buzzing and chiming of his phone as he throws it on the seat of his pick-up. Returning to work, he forgets the messages until he picks up his phone to check if she'd texted him back about going out tonight. She hadn't. And since the last one she'd send him had Daddy in it, he ignores the other unread ones and heads on home.

Once there, he tosses his work clothes in the washing machine and stands naked in his kitchen to grab a beer, enjoying the cold air of the fridge for a few seconds before closing the door. His air-conditioning replaces the moist fridge air and cools his skin further, beading his nipples as he walks down his hall to the bathroom.

Before he can turn on his shower, his phone rings this time. Walking back to the kitchen, he swipes to accept the call. "Yeah?" He asks grumpily as he turns and heads back to his bathroom.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Her words are staccato, background noise makes it hard to hear her. She's out and about already, celebrating St Patrick's Day. "Why didn't you answer me this afternoon? Did I hit a nerve in your vanilla life Daryl?" He frowns, staring at himself in the mirror for a second before he remembers the unread texts.

Unapologetically hanging up, he ignores her resulting call as he reads her text messages.

 _Aww… Daddy, don't be upset, I didn't mean it_ was first followed again by emoticons.

 _Daddy? Are you mad at your little girl? I didn't mean to upset you?_ More emoticons. Daryl snorts, she didn't know the half of it.

 _Daddy, can I make it up to you? Pretty please with a bj on top? I promise I'll swallow everything you give me and come back for more._ This one was followed by angel halo emoticons and made Daryl's eyes narrow. Fucking bitch never swallowed, that was a fucking lie.

 _Please Daddy? Let me make it up to you._

 _I'm touching myself Daddy, thinking of you, wanting you to put it in me and make me your little girl again._

 _I'm open for you Daddy, my fingers aren't you Daddy. I want your big rod Daddy, your big stick. Daddy, please can I come Daddy?_ And that was a lie too, she never waited, always came first and got pissy if that didn't happen within her required timeframe. The fact that he had yet to give her the boot scrambled his brain. Just because he didn't like a lot of kinky shit didn't making him a fucking pushover.

There was a time lag of several minutes and then she'd texted again.

 _You motherfucking cunt. You have no fucking sense of humour you piece of shit._

Shaking his head, Daryl finally accepts her third call. "Just 'cause _you_ don't make me laugh, don't mean I ain't got a sense of humour." He says as he turns on the shower. "And just so's you know, you're kinda' old to be playing the Daddy game." He grinned at her cursing him out before she spoke again, ignoring the age comment as he knew she would.

"Yeah it fucking does. I'm hilarious! And you're a boring missionary vanilla bar of blandness. I had a pretty gift for you tonight too, I went to the beauty parlor today, got myself buffed and waxed and everything. Your loss tonight." She laughs and Daryl shakes his head, testing his water temperature.

"I'm takin' a shower, have a good St Daddy's Day _Little Girl_." He pressed end and shook his head, putting the phone on his sink as he stepped into the glass enclosure. "Don't get your fuckin' panties in a wad and check your fuckin' texts next time." He muttered to himself as he cleaned the grime off his body. He supposed she wasn't too old to be playing Daddy, but he was too young to be playing Daddy with her, that he knew.

It was as he ran the soap over his body that he realised her texts had affected him, aroused him. "Fuck." He whispered. Ignoring his arousal, he finished cleaning himself off and jumped out of the shower. Towelling off, he moved into his bedroom, flopping onto his bed.

He wasn't interested in being with her tonight. Not after her tantrum just before. She'd find one of her other regular's out and about soon enough anyway. He felt like she was laughing at him most of the time now, not with him as she did in the beginning. And he knew she felt the same, not that she'd ever admit it. He was still on her string because no one better had come along to replace him yet, that was all. She was still on his because he'd been…preoccupied. And he needed to remedy that first thing tomorrow. Put his focus where it needed to be. Where it deserved to be.

Soft was what he needed tonight, soft hands, soft skin and a soft manner. He needed to be Daddied. And he needed to coddle. "Fuck, if she didn't get that right." Shaking his head, he rolled on his side, glancing at his bedside table at the picture there. "Yeah."

Reaching, he grabbed his landline and hit redial. They were the last people he'd called. They were always the last people he'd called nowadays.

"Hey Daddy." The voice is soft, feminine, girlish.

"Hey baby." He whispered back.

"You needin' tonight Daddy?" They knew, they always knew.

"Yeah baby, Daddy's needin'."

"You wan' us to come over?" Their voice dropped, became wheedling, childish as they sort through what Daryl didn't say, to grasp not only what he wanted, but what he _needed_.

"That'd be good, both of you?" Daryl asked, he always asked for both of them. He knew they'd be fine seeing him one at a time, but truthfully, he liked and wanted both of them together. All the time. And he knew they liked it too.

How they worked away from him he didn't know. He only knew that for him to be with them, it was both together. Every time.

"Of course both of us. Silly Daddy." Daryl laughed quietly. They did know him.

"I'll unlock the garage and the door inside." He says as he gets up, wandering down his hallway again, still naked. His tumescent cock swinging back and forth, making him aware of the way the cool air wafts around it.

"Thank you Daddy."

Unlocking the garage door, Daryl left it closed knowing they'd open it, and then left the door to the mudroom unlocked as well, knowing again that they'd close and lock everything behind them. They worked like well-oiled machine now.

Making a sandwich he eats it standing at his kitchen sink and swallows down a can of lemonade as well. Heading back down the hall, he cleans his teeth and brushes his hair, trims his goatee. Moving back into his bedroom, he pulls the sheets back and lays down again to wait.

He drops like a stone into sleep only to wake to soft, wet mouths sucking on him, slurping greedily as they run their hands over him.

Opening his eyes, Daryl watched as they pleasured him and each other. They'd come across each other in a chatroom. They'd been on together, under their joint screen name and he'd been touring for some fun in the virtual world. Despite what his soon-to-be-ex-fuckbuddy thought, Daryl had a complete awareness of his kinks and enjoyed them fully. He just didn't share them with her.

These two though, they were making him think crazy thoughts. Making him want to break his own rules regarding where and how he interacted with them. He'd broken his rule of never bringing them home within a month. Now they were here regularly.

He'd broken his rule of not socialising with them. Since they'd discovered a mutual love of camping, hiking and hunting, they, all three of them went together. Frequently.

He'd broken his rule of no overnight stays within the first week of hooking up. Rolling his eyes at himself, he lifts his hands and strokes through their hair. One a bright, platinum blonde, often messy and unbrushed. The other a straight, oak brown with a flip to it that reminds him of Farrah Fawcett and that red bathing suit. Merle had had that pinup on his bedroom wall for years.

And…he was officially old.

Nipping teeth bring him back to the present, eyes peer up at him, grinning impudently. "Suck me babies." He commands, hands gripping their hair and pushing them down on him again. Maneuvering, Daryl tugs them around so their backsides are facing him.

Stroking over their soft, white flesh, he slides into his baby girl, smearing his fingers with her juices, wallowing in her wetness as he tugs on his baby boy's cock. "There you go." He murmurs as his girl wiggles at him, inviting his touch as does his boy.

Pulling on his baby boy now, he pushes him across his chest so his face is in his girl's pussy. Grinning as he dives in eagerly, Daryl moves the hand that had been inside her to his baby boys little hole, sliding his wet fingers inside slowly.

"Oh, someone's been naughty. Have you been playing with each other? I bet you have, I bet you were playing with each other when Daddy called." Daryl hummed as his little girl took her mouth away to pout back at him.

"Well Daddy, you weren't there to take care of us, we had to do something." She winked at him as Daryl snorted a laugh.

Returning her tousled head to his lap, she wrapped her lips around his cockhead and he moaned as her pierced tongue flicked over his piss hole. She was a wicked thing. A couple of years older than her boyfriend, at first Daryl had mistaken them for a very kinky literal brother and sister.

But they weren't. She'd babysat the boy though, when they were growing up. He'd bet that was how they'd started getting together.

Letting his eyes drift shut, Daryl moaned in appreciation as fingers scratched lightly over his furry balls. He'd never taken to manscaping and the one time he'd tried it for them, they had been grumpy for weeks until his pubic, sac and ass hair was back to its usual messy length.

He wasn't stupid, he knew they might pretend to be submissive, but they had him by the balls. Literally, he realised as a hand grasped them and tugged firmly, knowing he was close.

They wanted to play tonight. He could do that.

Sitting up, he pulled his boy back, laying him flat across his chest so both their cocks were now in their baby girl's' face. "There you go, baby girl, suck on us both now and we'll fuck you in a bit. You want your baby brother in your pussy tonight?" Daryl asked as he stroked his boy's pretty cock, holding it out in invitation to their girl.

She latched onto it, making her brother groan in pleasure and Daryl hiss as she pushed a dry finger into his ass. No shyness in his baby girl. "Yeah baby girl, you fuck your Daddy's hole, you want your brother to put his pretty cock in Daddy's hole as Daddy fucks you later?"

The resulting groan from both his babies gave him his answer. They'd fingered his ass in the past several months but had never pushed or suggested more. Daryl hadn't ever had anything other than the odd finger in his hole before. But these two? They made him want to break _all_ his rules. But only for them.

Fondling his baby boy's chest, he pinched his shell pink nips, knowing he liked them played with firmly. Reaching blindly for his bedside table drawer, Daryl opened it, fingers scrabbling until they found the chain he wanted. He let it jingle, knowing it would draw their attention, their avid curiousity.

"Here we go now. Just for you little boy. I know you like to play with your nips, keep them all tight an' firm. These will feel so good when you put 'em on." He watched the light in his boy's eyes brighten as he reached for the nipple clamps.

They were connected via a fine stainless steel chain Daryl thought he'd one day change to gold. Once he found out if his little boy liked the extra sensation the clamps and chain would bring his nipples.

Twisting his head to the side, his boy kissed him, sloppy and messy and perfect. Their tongues fucking into each other's mouths as they both groaned at their little girl playing with them downstairs.

"She's enjoying herself down there." Daryl whispered to his boy as they pulled apart. "Pinch your little titties for us baby boy, then put on your present on and see how you like it." Daryl watched keenly, as did their girl, pausing in her own playing to kneel up and eye her brother as he blushed, making his freckles stand out as he pinched and played with his nipples until they were stiff little points.

Daryl nodded at him, cupping the back of his head carefully as he encouraged him to pinch his first nipple. Daryl wanted him to do it himself, to feel the pinch and burn from his own fingers this first time.

"Ohh…" Their boy's gorgeous eyes fluttered closed as he moaned, low and heated, his hips jerking as his cock oozed pre-come down onto this abdomen.

"That's it, look Daddy, he likes your present." Fey eyes gleam at him over the length of their boy as he licks his lips and pinches his other nipple a couple of times before putting the clamp in place. Daryl and their girl watch avidly as the long, lean body jerks again, pre-come dripping faster from his cock.

Gliding his hand down, Daryl swipes the pooled liquid up, fingers out to their girl before he sucks the rest himself. "Fuck baby boy, you taste so good, Daddy loves the way you taste." He nuzzled the now matted hair out of the way to lay a soft, sucking kiss on their boy's neck, suckling just like he suckled their titties.

Jerking as cool fingers press into his hole, Daryl moans as their girl works him open. "Daddy." Is moaned now as his hand moves to the chain lying on his boy's stomach, tugging lightly, putting tension on those chained nips.

"Yeah baby boy, Daddy's here and soon you're gonna' be there for your sister, making her feel so good."

A faint chime and vibration is heard. Daryl's phone back on the bathroom vanity. It registers with all of them though none of them make a move toward it.

His baby boy pushes himself upright, swaying slightly, unused to the weight on his nipples, he shudders as he moves, around onto his knees as his sister slides up Daryl's body, squatting over his hard dick, smiling wickedly as she holds him out and sinks down. "Hi Daddy, we missed you." She lay a moist kiss on his chin, nipping him as she pulled away, leaning back for her brother to kiss the side of her neck now. "Thank you so much for lettin' us play with you, Carl has been wantin' to play with your hole for a while now, but we wasn't sure if you'd let us." Her childish grammar makes him grin, knowing full well she was doing it deliberately.

Daryl watched as they cocked their heads, watching him carefully for his reaction. Shaking his own head, he grinned bemusedly, knowing they'd been prepping him from the very beginning. "I don't mind babies, anything you want to do to Daddy you can, I'm yours as much as you're mine. You want to play with Daddy's hole, it's yours to play with."

A shudder of need went through Carl as Daryl watched him push back, then felt his slender fingers prodding at his rim, pressing inside making sure his sister had done her job in prepping him. "'M good baby boy, put your pretty cock in Daddy's hole. Own it baby boy, just like I own yours."

It was the girl who gasped at his words, Daryl grinned knowing how much she loved watching them. She twisted around, small breasts swinging lightly. "It's okay baby girl, you can watch another time, Daddy ain't gonna' deny you watching me an' your brother when your brother wants to play with Daddy again." Daryl reached for her, gripping the back of her neck to pull her down and kiss her softly, wincing a little as his ass was breached by a cock for the first time in his life.

"Oh Daddy, you feel so good." The words run together, trailing off into a moan as Carl feels Daryl's heat.

"Yeah baby boy, fuck Daddy's hole, make me feel you tomorrow when I'm working." Daryl groaned, letting their baby girl ride him, her pussy muscles undulating around his cock, sweat dripping from her as she flung her hair back, arching her back into Carl as his hands fondled her nipples, pinching them lightly.

The chain clinking brings Daryl back to the present, to his cock inside his baby girl's pussy, his hole being stretched by his boy's cock. His spine tingled, telling him his orgasm was close. He reached, past their baby girl, fingers grasping the chain and tugging lightly, grinning as the cock in his hole throbbed and hardened.

"Daddy is gonna pull these off baby boy, it's gonna hurt so good and make you come inside Daddy's hole." Fast nodding is his answer.

Yanking swiftly, Daryl moans as his ass channel is flooded with heat as their boy spills inside him for the first time. "Daddy…"

"I'm here baby girl, Daddy's here." Daryl nods as hands grasp their girl's hips, pushing her down on his cock, forcing Daryl deeper inside her pussy.

"Daddy." They both call him this time as the softening cock slips out of Daryl's throbbing hole and the pussy spasms around his cock, making his own orgasm erupt from his balls.

Moving a hand to their girl's pussy, Daryl prolongs her orgasm by tapping her clit, making her writhe madly on his cock as he releases, arching his back, opening his mouth for the thin lips that move over his, sweat damp body dropping beside them.

"Fuck!" Daryl grunted as their baby girl finally stilled on top of him. She fell forward, kissing her brother languidly as his cock softened inside her. Only when he slid out did she move.

But not in a direction he expected. Twisting around, head down ass up, she pushed Daryl's limp legs apart, spread his hole and sucked on it.

"Holy fuck…" Daryl trailed off as he felt the odd sucking at his hole. It took him several seconds to realise she was sucking her brother's come out of him. He'd bet his last dollar that he and her brother would be swallowing it from her mouth within seconds.

He was right.


End file.
